After It All
by CopperIslander
Summary: Several shorts taking place after Akkarin dies and Sonea finds she is pregnant. She must learn to take care of her son and deal with black magic. Title subject to change.
1. Namesakes

After It All

Chapter One: Namesakes

"Push! Just a little bit more, Sonea. You can do it!" The gentle voice revived the young woman in the bed some. She cried out as she put forth effort in the final push. When it was finally over, she leaned back on the bed, eyes closed. The sound of people moving in the background reached her ears, but she didn't pay attention to any of it. A second later, a wail split the air and Sonea's eyes snapped open. A man on her right approached, holding a bundle in his hands.

"Would you like to meet your son?" Dorrien asked, grinning. A scant smile replaced Sonea's tired look as she nodded. Carefully, the baby was passed in to the new mother's welcoming arms. Dorrien pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat close to Sonea. The woman turned and smiled at him, grateful for all of his help. Seeing this in her eyes, the other magician simply nodded.

The other two in the room approached the bed. "You did wonderful, Sonea," her Aunt Jonna told her.

"Yes," Lady Vinara agreed. "I think he would be proud." The young woman in the bed only nodded. She was barely listening, only gazing upon her child. He looked very much like his father. The same nose and chin. He possessed the typical Kryalian hair.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Dorrien asked.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "Where is Rothen? I would like him to be here."

The man in green robes grinned. "I completely forgot about Father. I'm sure he'd like to see you too. I'll go find him." He quickly exited the room only to find his father pacing outside the door. When Dorrien appeared in the doorway, Rothen looked up, his worry plain.

"Is Sonea alright? The baby? What is going on?"

His son laughed at Rothen's flood of questions. "Calm down, Father. Everything is fine. Sonea would like to see you."

The pair entered the room together, and the older one promptly went to the bed. "Sonea," Rothen said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

She returned the smile. "A little tired."

"Of course." The man looked closer at the little bundle in her arms. "He's handsome. Have you given him a name yet?"

"I would like to call him Arlen. After his father and Lorlen," she said, looking at her mentor.

Everyone in the room noticed the tears in her eyes but didn't say anything. "It's a wonderful name," Rothen told her.

Lady Vinara agreed before asking everybody to leave. "She must have some rest now. You can all come back later."

Sonea hardly noticed as her baby was taken from her arms and somebody kissed her forehead. She drifted into a deep sleep, thinking of her son's namesakes.

* * *

A/N: Hello, all! This the start to my new fic. I hope you enjoyed it and I would appreciate any feedback you would like to give. This will be mainly focused on Sonea and her son. If there is something you'd like to hear about, please let me know. Thanks so much for reading! 

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.


	2. Butterflies

Chapter 2

Butterflies

Sonea sat on the grass, watching her little boy run around. Next to her, Dorrien was also observing, just not her child. He was watching Sonea, as he always did. Despite everything that had happened, he still had feelings for her. Over the last five years, watching her had only intensified them. Of course would never tell her any of that. He knew Sonea still missed Akkarin and thought of him often. Even now, the healer could tell she was thinking of him.

"Do you still miss him?" he asked, taking her hand. She looked down and smiled at him, sending chills up his back.

"Who?" Sonea asked, knowing perfectly well what Dorrien was talking about.

"Akkarin. You're thinking of him right now, I can tell."

Sonea sighed softly and squeezed his hand. "Of course I still miss him. And I was only thinking of how much Arlen looks like him. I see it more and more everyday."

"Yes," Dorrien agreed, peering at the boy. It was hard to believe that five years had passed. Soon, Arlen would be growing up. He would join the Guild, for there was no doubt that he had magic. With parents like his, Arlen's powers would be large. To this day, nobody knew how much power Akkarin had really possessed and if Sonea knew, she wasn't telling. Dorrien was about to say more when the subject of his thoughts came bounding up.

"Mama! Uncle Dorrien! Guess what I found!" Arlen said excitedly, plopping down in his mother's arms. Sonea smiled and clasped him lightly. His hands were closed and seemed to hold some object. Squirming, he became too impatient for the pair to venture an idea. Quickly he opened his hands and in them rested "A butterfly!" he exclaimed. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, very," Dorrien agreed while Sonea nodded.

"Shall we set it free now?" she asked her son. He bobbed his head up and down in agreement. Just as he was about to send it off, Sonea closed his hands again. "How about over there, where you found him? That way he'll know how to get home."

Arlen liked the idea very much, leaping from her arms. As Sonea rose, Arlen asked: "Are you coming Uncle Dorrien?"

He shook his head slightly. "No, my boy. I think I will stay here and watch." And watch he did, as mother and son walked away hand in hand, Sonea's black robes waving in the wind.

* * *

A/N: I've decided to make this several short stories instead of long ones. I really liked this chapter and didn't want to add much on to it. Besides, I think this will be easier and I'll produce more work. So, I hope you like the new format and the chapter. 

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Except darling Arlen, of course.


	3. The Way it was Before

Chapter Three

The Way it was Before

Osen found Balkan on the roof again. It had become sort of a sanctuary for the High Lord. A place for him to think. And Balkan had been doing a lot of thinking recently. Things were changing for the Guild. It couldn't go back to the way it was before, he knew. The magicians' mustn't remain ignorant any longer. There were choices to be made, especially regarding black magic. Balkan had let it rest for a while after the invasion. At first it was for the sake of Sonea. He knew she would be essential for knowledge in this matter. Then, when she had had time, it was something else. Some had begun to pressure Balkan for a decision. At least for talks of a decision. But, he could not give an answer. Truthfully, the High Lord wished everything_could_ go back to the way it was before. Everything was much less more complicated then. Everything made sense. Now, it had been five years. Sonea was still grieving, he knew, but she had approached him saying she was still willing to help. She had gone to the others as well. They all agreed it was time. That was the reason Balkan found himself being approached by Osen.

"It is time for the meeting," he was reminded by the Administrator. Balkan sighed heavily.

"So it is indeed. I still wish we could put it off."

"And I as well, but you know this needs to be done," Osen said gently. Balkan was about to move, when he saw a familiar figure clad in black robes escorted by a form in purple move toward the Guildhall.

"How much do you think Sonea will be able to help?" Osen asked, breaking the brief silence.

"I think she will be able to assist us greatly," the High Lord told his colleague, finally moving. It would not look good to be late.

--------------------

Sonea stopped before the large doors of the Guildhall. She knew this wasn't a formal meet and only higher magicians would attend, but she could not help her nervousness. Rothen, accompanying her, also came to a halt. "It'll be fine, you know," he said, hoping to reassure her.

"I . . . hope you're right," was all she could manage. Her small hand gripped his arm tightly as they resumed walking. Sonea noticed that none of the higher magicians were in their seats. They were all milling around the front of the dais, talking. As the pair approached, Vinara gave the two a smile.

"We were just discussing a move to another area. Perhaps the High Lord would be willing to put us up in his residence. There is only a few of us and it would be far more cozy than here," she told them both. The healer's eyes flickered to something behind them, causing Rothen to turn. Sonea already had a guess as to who was coming.

"An excellent idea," Balkan agreed, startling a few magicians with his sudden appearance. "Shall we move there instead?" He beckoned and they all began to follow. Sonea liked the idea of a new location, just not getting there. That would mean she would have more time to become more anxious. Vinara, sensing that, spoke to her.

"How is little Arlen doing? Getting into plenty of mischief?" Sonea nodded, glad for a conversation. She began to speak in earnest of her son. Others, catching the conversation, smiled at the little boy's triumphs and defeats. Balkan heard as well, but he never forgot that who this boy's parents were.

They approached the residence in a matter of minutes, and the door opened to Takan. The High Lord murmured something about wine to the servant, and he scurried off. Leading the magicians to an entertaining room, Balkan's own apprehension grew. It was time.

Everyone sat down and got comfortable as Takan reappeared with the wine. He went around the room, pouring glasses. Sonea politely declined, sharing a moment with the man. He nodded slightly, continuing on. When everybody was finally settled, all eyes turned to Balkan.

"Let's begin."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I've got a handle on the story and now that exams are finished, I'll be writing more frequently. Hope you enjoy!**

** Permanent Disclaimer: So I don't have to do this the whole story, I own nothing. It's all Trudi's except for my own characters (such as Arlen). **


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4

Nightmares

"Mama! Mama!" a little voice screamed in the night. Sonea was instantly up at the first sound of her son. She rushed to his room, which was right next to her. In less than a minute, Arlen was in her arms whimpering softly. The magician soothed him as best as she could and soon he quieted. Pushing back his black hair from his eyes, Sonea looked at her son.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked, concerned.

"I had a bad dream, mama," Arlen answered, his dark eyes staring up at her. He closed his eyes tight as if that could make the memories go away. His little scrunched up face was too cute for Sonea and she let out a small chuckle. Arlen opened one eye at her, a little upset that his mother wasn't taking him seriously. The five-year-old tried to pull himself from her grip. Sonea let him go, but not before tickling him in the stomach. Arlen let out a sequel and tried to get her back. They played like that for a few minutes before the boy was tired again. Too tired to dream.

Sonea tucked the blankets around her sleeping son, smiling softly at his peaceful face. She wished that everything could be as simple as it was for a child. His nightmares were forgotten in the blink of an eye, but hers remained forever. With one last look back at her son, Sonea closed his door and went to the kitchen. She took a glass from the cupboard and poured some wine into it. As she sipped the drink, Sonea considered what the higher magicians had asked of her.

It was an impossible task, but Sonea realized that it was necessary. Sachaka was still an unreliable country and now that it was reaching five years since the Invasion, the threat was considerably larger. Balkan had been kind in leaving her alone for as long as he had, but it had no gotten to the point where her feelings didn't matter. They wanted her to use Black Magic again. Sonea took another, larger sip from her glass. She had vowed never to do so, but could hardly deny the higher magicians, especially after what they had done for her.

Balkan wanted her answer by the end of the week, but everyone already knew what it would be when she left his residence. His order was phrased as a request. She had no choice but to accept. Finally finishing the wine, Sonea put the glass away and headed back to bed. As she climbed into the covers, the woman knew there would be no sleep for her tonight. The nightmares would continue.

* * *

**A/N:** So, it's summer and I thought I would work on this a little bit. Thanks for sticking with me and I'm sorry for the long wait.


End file.
